


Goddamned Sand

by orphan_account



Series: Forest AU's [6]
Category: In the Forest of Huckybucky, The Huckybucky Forest
Genre: :)))), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, My Second Smut, Oh yes this fic has it all, RIP me, Shameless Smut, Smut, it even has, the rest of this fic isn't written by the way I just wanted to write the smut, this explains why it's so strange :)))))))))))))))))))))))))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a long journey to save their Kingdom, Claus finally takes the next step with Marvin.





	Goddamned Sand

**Author's Note:**

> In which Marvin and Claus live in a fantasy world, and have just saved their Kingdom from certain doom. They make love. Have sex? Maybe it's both. Who knows.

The fire crackled loudly, piercing the cold air. Both Claus and Marvin wanted to talk to the other, yet said crackling was the only sound echoing through the night. Neither dared to open their mouth. They both had a lot to think about after their long day. There was no doubt in their hearts, of course, there _was not_ , but they still had thoughts. Thoughts about the future, what was going to happen later, what others were going to think… and Claus didn’t know this, but Marvin especially had these thoughts.

                 Marvin sighed heavily and pulled something out of his pocket. He started fiddling with it, and his ears slowly drooped, as did his shoulders.

                Taking this as his cue to talk, Claus’ ears perked up and he scooted closer. “What’s that?” he asked, staring as the flames cast a redish light over the fox’ fur, causing it to glow dimly.

                Marvin seemed surprised that Claus was talking to him, but looked over at the mouse and sighed again. He didn’t make a single comment as he held out the potions vial for the mouse to inspect. The light caught in the purple glass, and Claus raised his eyebrows when he recognized it. “You stole one?”

                Nodding, Marvin closed his paw around the vial again. “I was thinking, now that the adventure’s over… I don’t need to be a fox anymore. I mean, I can’t change my gender, but- but I can at least do this, for you.”

                Feeling his heart tremble in the silence, Claus frowned and scooted closer yet, so close that their hips were almost touching. Placing his paw on Marvin’s much larger one, he smiled a small, sad smile. “Marvin,” he said quietly, and Marvin looked down at him with his ears pinned against his skull. “It’s this you I love. Everything about you. I wouldn’t want to change a thing.”

                “I know,” Marvin sighed, and averted his gaze with a frown. “I know that, Claus, but- wouldn’t everything be so much easier?” His paw began to tremble, and he clutched the vial tighter. “You know that no one at home’s going to like this.”

                “I know, Marvin,” Claus assured him, and this time their hips _did_ touch. Marvin started, and almost lost his grip on the cold glass. A short flash of panic crossed his features, and then he sighed in defeat. “I just don’t care,” Claus continued, ignoring his friend’s internal struggle. “I love you, no matter how you look. In fact, I don’t think I would have fallen for you, had you been a mouse.”

                “Really?” Marvin said in surprise, raising his eyebrows and meeting Claus’ gaze. “Why not?”

                Claus shrugged sheepishly. “Well, uh… mice are so boring, you know? They just want to settle down, and be safe and happy. I couldn’t have allowed my feelings to bloom like this had you been a mouse. I like danger,” he explained, adding the last part with a coy grin.

                “Yeah, I’ve kind of gotten that by now,” Marvin grumbled, rolling his eyes and pocketing the potion. “You almost ruined everything!”

                “Well, actually-”

                “Three times!” Marvin interrupted, pointing a finger into Claus’ face.

                Not missing a beat, Claus made his best impression of being annoyed. “Now, that’s not fair! The third time was _not_ my fault. It was the guard that sneezed.”

                “And you screamed like a little kit,” Marvin returned, and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

                “But the guard sneezed!” Claus argued, trying desperately not to grin. He failed.

                “Did you see me scream? No, didn’t think so.”

                Growling playfully, Claus narrowed his eyes. “Oh, you little…” he snarled, and tackled Marvin, causing them both to fall over in the sand.

                Letting out an oomph, Marvin glared half-heartedly at the mouse on top of his chest. “Claus!” he cried. “Oh _thank you_ , another hellish night filled with itchy skin,” he complained, talking about the sand that was now getting stuck in his fur.

                Claus giggled, and before Marvin had any time to react, he pressed their muzzles lovingly together.

                Marvin seemed to forget about the sand as he kissed back, tilting his head to give Claus better access. Claus happily took what he got. Marvin growled lightly, and sat up abruptly. The motion caused Claus to end up in Marvin’s lap as the fox pulled him closer, a thing both of them found to be perfectly fine. “Are you sure you want to go there?” Marvin whispered into Claus’ ear as the mouse’s paws begun to unbutton his shirt.

                Pausing, suddenly realizing that maybe _Marvin_ wasn’t ready for this, Claus pulled back to look into his eyes. “I’ve been ready since the river,” he said slowly, trying to make sure that Marvin understood that he wouldn’t hesitate to take what was given to him. “What about you?”

                Claus wasn’t given any clear answer, but he found it easy to understand nonetheless.

                Gasping into the kiss, Claus continued to unbutton Marvin’s shirt, almost tearing off the thin cotton when he became too frustrated. “Relax, Claus,” Marvin chuckled. “We’ve got the whole night.”

                The words sent a shiver down his spine, and Claus pulled away with a small nod. They might have the whole night, but… well, Claus had never been a patient person. Never had been, never will be, and seeing Marvin pull off his shirt in the flickering light from the fire and the faint light from the moon…

                He bit his lip, _hard_ , to stop himself from doing something really stupid right then and there. It wasn’t easy, not at all, to keep still when something so gorgeous was standing there, right in front of him. Yeah, okay, fuck that, he _couldn’t_ keep still? Well, then he _wouldn’t_ keep still. Fascinated by Marvin’s thick fur, Claus reached out to run his claws through it. Looking up to see if Marvin allowed it, he increased the pressure on his touch. Marvin shuddered, but made no sound, and Claus grinned.

                A challenge. Good. He liked those.

                Pressing himself flat against Marvin’s chest, Claus trailed his muzzle through the red fur, puffing warm breaths every now and then. Understanding what Claus was doing, Marvin tried to keep still. He mainly managed it, although his paws twitched every now and then. Oh, by the end of the night, Claus would have him writhing…

                Suddenly opening his mouth, the mouse bit down on Marvin’s shoulder, even while he continued to thread his fingers lovingly through his fur. The combination caused Marvin to make a strangled sound, but it couldn’t exactly be called a _moan_.

                Claus was steadily growing more aroused, and he was sure Marvin could tell. Well, at least it wasn’t one-sided, he mused, and rocked his hips curiously.

                Still no moan. A shudder, a small gasp, but no moan.

                Without hesitating, Claus reached up to kiss his soon-to-be-lovers throat, slowly moving his way downwards and sucking lightly every now and then. His arousal was beginning to throb between his legs now, and it would soon need to be tended to… well, why not now?

                Moving suddenly, surprising the both of them, Claus found himself further down. “Still onboard?” he whispered, and looked up into Marvin’s eyes.

                They were clouded, clouded with lust and desire, but upon hearing the question, they cleared up and shone brightly with love. Without a warning, Claus suddenly found himself on the ground, with Marvin above him.

                Grinning, Claus accepted Marvin taking control. The fox, however, seemed unsure about what to do, and Claus grinned again before scooting backwards. Marvin let him, and could only stare as Claus slowly pulled his shirt over his head. It was thrown aside without a second thought, and Claus continued to pull of his leather pants before Marvin could gather his thoughts enough to move.

                He did then, however, and nearly tackled the mouse onto the ground, burying his nose in his neck and inhaling his scent. Claus let his head fall back and closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of cool air ruffling his fur and Marvin’s warm paws all over his body. It was a sharp contrast, although one that he loved. Marvin seemed almost desperate as he grazed Claus’ skin with his teeth, though he hesitated and stopped. “I’m not made of glass,” Claus growled, but when Marvin still didn’t move, he snarled. “ _Bite me_!”

                Marvin obliged, and sank his teeth into Claus’ flesh. It didn’t puncture any skin, but it would definitely bruise. The gentle pain sent sparks off pleasure through Claus’ body, and his hips bucked against Marvin’s with a small moan.

                The fox’ focus was suddenly down there, and Claus bucked his hips again, rubbing their erections together through the clothing. This time, Marvin gave a whimpering sound, and Claus reached down to pull at his pants. “Take them off,” he muttered, and Marvin didn’t even hesitate with doing as he said.

                Instead of moving to do something immediately, like Marvin surely had expected, Claus pressed their muzzles together in a desperate kiss. He licked Marvin’s lips, asking for entrance, and Marvin obliged. Claus ran his tongue over the fox’ much sharper teeth, and a shudder went through him as his hips bucked again. It was true, he certainly _did_ like danger.

                Marvin wheezed, and nearly caused Claus to bite off his tongue when he rocked his hips. Claus gasped lightly, and threw his head backwards. “Do that again,” he whispered, and Marvin repeated the movement.

                The mouse moaned, and Marvin’s breath came in shorter puffs. “Oh God,” he breathed, rocking his hips again and again. “Oh my God.”

                After just a short pause, Claus managed to time their movements so they were rubbing their erections together. Every move caused a new spark of pleasure to run through them, and Marvin crashed their mouths together, deepening the kiss immediately and scratching at Claus’ back. Claus kissed back with the same insensitivity, moaning into Marvin’s mouth every time the fox rubbed him in that special way. He could tell that his friend was nearing his release, and based off how he’d been acting, Claus was surprised he’d held this long.

                “Claus, I-” Marvin gasped, and dug his claws into Claus’ skin as he let out a sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a groan. His whole body shook, and then he breathed deeply a few times. “Sorry,” he finally whispered. “Never actually done this before.”

                Claus merely licked Marvin’s cheek, and winked at him. Called it. “Continue,” he whispered, and laid down into the sand.

                A hungry look came over Marvin’s features, and without hesitating, he pulled off Claus’ boxers, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. “You’re beautiful,” the fox whispered to the mouse, as he stopped in his tracks. Letting his gaze travel over Claus’ body, Marvin slowly bent down to press a soft kiss to his muzzle. Immediately after, he buried his face in Claus’ neck, before he began to move downwards, every now and then licking the grey fur, biting lightly or leaving small kisses.

                Claus squirmed under him, while biting the inside of his cheek. He knew how much it meant for Marvin to take things slow, but he was ready, goddamnit, and he was ready _now_. Finally, _finally_ Marvin reached his goal- Claus’ throbbing dick. And then he stopped. Claus made a disappointed sound and was about to say something, when Marvin licked him. From base to tip. And Claus cried out, bucking his hips at the sudden pleasure that flared through him. Oh, he’d been on the receiving end with more than one blowjob, but never with a fox. Everything with this was so strange, so odd, and yet so much better than any mouse he’d ever been with. Than any other mammal he’d ever been with.

                Marvin put his paws on Claus’ waist, keeping him from moving as he licked again. And again, from base to tip, letting his tongue swirl around the slit. Claus whined at the teasing, and bit his paw hard as Marvin took his whole member into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head up and down. God, what a feeling it was. Claus wasn’t one to brag, but he knew that for a mouse, he was large. It was rare to find someone who could take all of him, but for _obvious reasons_ , Marvin was able to.

                “Don’t stop,” Claus whispered. “God, don’t stop, Marvin-” Marvin didn’t stop, there really was no reason for Claus to tell him not to, and he succumbed into incoherent babbling when he realized. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so good, as he thrashed around in the sand, digging his heels into the ground and crying out at every lick, every touch. Never before had someone felt this good to be with. It could be the fact that he was actually in love with Marvin, or that he was a fox, or some other reason, or a combination, but Claus didn’t really care. Well, at this point he wasn’t _able_ to focus on anything beyond the fox sucking his dick, but he wouldn’t care later either.

                His breaking point came when Marvin dug his claws into his hips, and Claus screamed into the night as he came inside of Marvin’s mouth. The fox swallowed it all, and Claus laid gasping on the ground as Marvin slowly crawled up to lay next to him. “Holy shit,” Claus breathed. “That was new.”

                “I thought it went quite well,” Marvin said, and raised an eyebrow.

                Rolling his eyes, Claus turned over and crawled into Marvin’s embrace. “I didn’t say that it didn’t,” he pointed out, and nuzzled Marvin’s chest.

                “So it _did_ go well?” Marvin asked, and curled up around him as he wrapped his arms around his smaller lover.

                “Marvin, it went great,” Claus said. “You’ve exceeded my expectations.”

                “Large words for a small mouse.”

                “Shut it,” Claus smiled, closing his eyes and wriggling his way further into the embrace. “Sorry about the sand.”

                Marvin groaned. “I _knew_ I’d forgotten something!”

               


End file.
